A wish awry
by Beelzemon
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... slightly supernatural. PG- 13 for later chapters. Epilogue finished.
1. Default Chapter

1 A wish awry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the story, and virtually all the characters. You'll see what it has to do with Digimon.  
  
Summary: A kid learns the hard way that it isn't always a good idea to be vague in a wish…  
  
Prologue  
  
"HEY NERD!!!! THINK FAST!!!!!"  
  
He turned around to be greeted by a knee-crushing blow.  
  
"AAUUUGGGHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You are a loser, Zeke."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, TYLER?"  
  
"For being a nerd."  
  
Tyler, who was your typical jock stereotype, walked off like he had done humanity a favor. Zeke stood up, only to learn that his knee hurt badly if he moved it. Zeke's glasses fell as he cringed in pain. They hit the ground, and the lenses fell out. He learned to use plastic lenses the first time Tyler pounded him, for the lenses shattered then, cutting his eyes, and permanently damaging his eyes. It was the last day he'd have to wear them if Tyler hadn't punched him in the face. Worse still, Tyler's family refuses to pay for it, and their lawyer got them out of it. Zeke placed the lenses back into the frame, and brushed his red hair aside. He then took his vitamins out and swallowed them. He was born incapable of getting vitamins out of food. Unlike most, though, his was very severe. He missed one dose, and he could die the next day. In hours, he'd notice the ill effects. Due to this, his muscles and bones couldn't develop EVER. His father abused him for his frailty, and his mother had to work very hard to support him and give him treatment for his condition. Zeke had one hope, however impossible, that helped him to go on. He dreamed that he'd become a Digimon, like on the show. Now, most people want to have a Digimon partner, but he wanted to be a Digimon. He figured that if he did become one, he couldn't have his health problems, due to the data requiring MAJOR corruption for anything that could be remotely harmful. He also figured that Digimon couldn't exactly get out of shape. He thought he wouldn't mind which Digimon he'd become. He'd even accept Numemon.  
  
"Uh-oh, it's getting late."  
  
Zeke went as fast as he could to his home, but with his knee in extreme pain, and his poor health, it took him awhile. When he got home, his mother was still at work. He took his last dose of vitamins for the day, and went to his room. He looked out the window, hoping beyond hope that he'd see the first star of the night. Being in a city, this was next to impossible. He watched for what seemed like hours, when he saw it. There in the sky, was a star. It was glowing bright enough to outshine the lights of the city.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," Zeke said, actually praying it would work, "I wish to become a Digimon."  
  
Zeke watched for a shooting star, for his mother told him at a young age that if your wish was heard and granted, a shooting star will be visible from where you are. He was disappointed when he saw no other heavenly objects in the sky, and went to bed. As he slumbered, he was unaware that a shooting star dashed across the sky, and that it was clearly visible from his window…  
  
  
  
R&R. You never figured that a Digimon like me could write this, did you? It gets better. 


	2. What is going on?

Now for us to actually move on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Spider-man. Spider-man is Marvel's property. Here, I only us it to give realism. There are other things I don't own in here. See if you can tell what they are. Don't review telling me, though.  
  
Chapter 1 – What's going on?  
  
Zeke woke up from an unusually well rested sleep. His condition gave him permanent insomnia. He could sleep, but he couldn't feel tired for days. He woke up, feeling tired still.  
  
"Weird," He thought, "I slept better than ever."  
  
He put his glasses on, and opened his eyes for the first time that day. His vision was very blurry. He took his glasses off to wipe the dust off, and noticed that his vision was perfect without them.  
  
"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelped, in a voice slightly rougher and deeper then normal.  
  
He was told that even laser surgery would never repair his sight, because scars formed on his eyes, which couldn't be removed unless they healed. They also said that they wouldn't heal at all due to his condition, which was why he sometimes woke up to blood in his eyes. He got out of bed, and walked to the window. He looked down to his left to see his crush walking down the sidewalk in the Saturday morning sunlight. Her name was Lisa Cain. She was beautiful to Zeke, but that's why her brother kicked him around. Her brother was Tyler Cain. He watched her walk up to the bus stop, and sit in the bench. Zeke looked up to see the sign on the store behind her.  
  
"She stopped right in front of my mother's company, 'Techno Unlimited.' I wonder if I can call Mom, and ask her to ask Lisa if she wants to come over… WHAT THE…? THAT STORE'S OVER 100 YARDS AWAY, AND I CAN TELL WHOM THAT IS!!!!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON??????"  
  
Zeke started to rush out of the room to call his mother, when he passed by his mirror. He was shocked when he saw how different his body was. His body now was muscular, when he went to bed as the 98-pound weakling. He just stared, especially since muscles don't develop overnight.  
  
"I feel like Peter Parker from the Spider-man movie."  
  
He noticed a couple differences, though. Peter's hair color didn't change for one. Zeke's hair color had faded to a silvery sheen. He also didn't have anything on his wrists. He went into the bathroom to check a couple things. He stepped on the scale, and saw that he gained about 35 pounds of muscle during the night. He thought it was a dream, until his knee throbbed in pain from yesterday. He knew that he couldn't feel pain in a dream. He decided to tell his mother after he prepared for the day. He started to brush his teeth, when he finished; he noticed tiny scratches in the brush. He figured that he dug his incisor into it. He hopped into the shower, and slipped at one point. He caught himself before his head made contact with the porcelain floor of the tub. He finished up, and looked at the time. He was terrified when he saw that he slept in, and missed his first vitamin dose by a couple hours. He had to wake up at 4:00 a.m. to take his pills, and it was 7:00 a.m. He would have felt severe weakness by now, but instead, he felt much stronger than usual. He immediately ran to the phone. He dialed his mother's number at Techno Unlimited. It rang a couple times before his mother picked up.  
  
"This is Sonia Cobwell, how may I help you?"  
  
"You might want to give me support."  
  
"Sorry, this is the purchasing department, I'll transfer you." Zeke's mother said, who didn't recognize Zeke's new voice.  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
"ZEKE? You sounded different.  
  
"That's not all that's different. I'm three hours late for my vitamins, and nothing's happening."  
  
"What?" His mother said in disbelief.  
  
"Listen, I'll come by to show you. By the way, is Lisa still out front?"  
  
There was a pause, and then Sonia spoke.  
  
"Yes, but how did you know she was here?"  
  
"I…have my ways."  
  
"I'm scheduling you for a check up at the treatment center. Come over now."  
  
  
  
"This is remarkable." His doctor said.  
  
Zeke had been at the center for almost an hour, and should have collapsed from the vitamin lack. He felt perfectly okay. He had to go through tests for them to determine what happened. They also took some blood. Normally, he went into shock due to the fear of how much it hurts him. His pain tolerance was low. For some reason, he wasn't afraid at all, and he only felt the needle going in and coming out, but it didn't hurt. They had tested him three days ago, and were stunned at the changes.  
  
"What is it?" Sonia asked.  
  
"His system has corrected itself, and actually corrected itself overnight. It seems to have affected his body slightly, but they seem to be minor."  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON????" Zeke demanded to know.  
  
  
  
R&R!!!!!! 


	3. The realization.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 – The realization.  
  
"Um… Zeke, you're body has changed overnight. We don't know what happened, but now it's actually doing better than any other person's. We'd like to keep you overnight for observation, but it's your decision."  
  
"Uh…thanks anyway, but I'd rather not…"  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Zeke left the center with his mother. She began to talk with him one the way home.  
  
"Zeke, it's a miracle. You're all better now."  
  
"Yeah… I guess so…"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Something's bothering me that I can't put my finger on…"  
  
"Zeke, did you wish to be cured?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I came in from work, I heard you wishing on the star in the sky."  
  
"Um…sort of."  
  
"Your wish came true. A shooting star streaked across the sky."  
  
"Really? I fell asleep."  
  
Zeke remained silent the rest of the way home. It was 1:00 p.m. when they got back to town.  
  
"Hey mother, could you drop me off at the park?  
  
"Sure sweetie."  
  
His mother stopped the car at the gate, and dropped him off. She drove off as he walked inside the fence.  
  
"So my wish came true," Zeke thought, " I wonder if I really AM becoming a Digimon. Gallantmon, maybe. Nah… although that explains the hair, it doesn't seem right."  
  
He stopped when he saw Lisa sitting on a bench. He walked over to her, forgetting he looked and sounded different.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
  
When she asked, he remembered that he appeared to be someone else, especially since he had to wear an outfit he never wore before because it was too big then. Since he put on muscle, it fit well now.  
  
"Uh…Tony." He lied. He didn't want to scare her.  
  
"Hi Tony, I'm Lisa."  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No, but my brother does."  
  
Zeke ducked just as Tyler threw a punch. Zeke didn't know how he knew it was coming, but he didn't question it. Tyler tried to trip him, but Zeke grabbed his leg, and pushed him over. Tyler tried to punch him again, but Zeke used a counterpunch, and sent he skidding along the path for about 10 yards, which wound Tyler up in a lake. Everyone present stared at Zeke, terrified of how strong he was. Only Lisa didn't run, and that was because she was petrified with fear. Zeke went to check on her.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"You… You…. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!!!!!!!"  
  
"Lisa, I didn't mean to… please listen."  
  
"I don't even know you!!!"  
  
"Actually, you do. It's me… Zeke."  
  
"ZEKE????"  
  
Lisa stared at Zeke for a minute, trying to look for anything that could identify him as Zeke. She found a couple scars from when Tyler caused his eyes to be cut.  
  
"ZEKE!!!!!!! What happened?" She said, with some doubt still in her heart.  
  
"I can't explain. I also understand that your father threatened to beat you if you testified for me when Tyler broke my glasses and cut my eyes."  
  
"Zeke, it IS you."  
  
Lisa stood up to hug him, for although Tyler tried to keep them apart they had fallen in love. Zeke winced in pain during the hug, though. Lisa let him go.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh… nothing," Zeke lied, "I have to go."  
  
Zeke ran off as fast as he could, which was VERY fast. He got home and went to his room. He took his shirt off and checked his back in the mirror. His shoulders were inflamed and looked odd. He no longer doubted it. He was becoming a Digimon!!!  
  
  
  
This is getting weirder by second. 


	4. Cyber-Zeke.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 – A little info…  
  
Zeke felt good and bad at the same time. He had finally realized the possibilities of his wish. He could become Myotismon, and wind up draining blood from people. He might turn into any Digimon, which he now realized could be very bad. He collapsed from pain, and he felt pain surging through his back, and his arms. He looked at his arms to see red marks along it. He thought he saw something emerging from his arm before he blacked out…  
  
  
  
When he came to, he felt stronger than he did when he fainted. He was pushing himself up, when he noticed a blade-like projection on each arm, which pointed backward. He felt lighter than before, but strangely different. He looked in the mirror, and saw the wings. Two pairs of red wings were on his back. He couldn't really describe them. He tried moving them, and he was mortified when they moved like he wanted them to. He tried flying a little off the ground, but he needed more practice. He did stay a little off the ground, but he had to learn the fine points of flying. He decided to check his teeth in the mirror. They had become very sharp. Fortunately, they all wee sharp, and not just his canines. That ruled out Myotismon. His ears perked up a bit to hear an argument downstairs. He heard his mother arguing with is father, who was talking about patching things up. Both Zeke and Sonia knew better. He was only coming back because Zeke was no longer weak. Boy, was Norman in for a surprise if he saw Zeke now. He'd leave again because his son was a freak. Although Zeke would be glad to scare him off, he'd scare his mother, and Norman might turn him over to the police, or maybe a circus. Zeke decided to exit through the window. He banged into his metal lamp along the way. He noticed that it sounded like metal hitting metal. He looked down to notice his skin had turned into a shade of black, and had changed a bit. He knew only one person who could tell him what Digimon he was turning into. He hoped that he was home…  
  
  
  
Zeke had gotten the hang of flying, but he had to be careful. He frightened some girls on the way. He was lucky to arrive at all. He knocked on a window of the apartment building, and someone opened the window. It was Vince. Vince was a friend of Zeke's for a long time. Vince knew more about Digimon than anyone else Zeke knew. In fact, Vince could pass for Henry… except his hair was brown. When Vince opened the window, Zeke immediately covered his mouth with his hand, which now had claws. Zeke knew that Vince would scream, so he had to. He climbed in the window, while still holding Vince's mouth. He then closed the window, and let go of Vince.  
  
"What the…"  
  
Vince was surprised at being let go, and at what held him. It looked kind of like a mix between a robot, a human, and something else. He was certain he recognized the face.  
  
"Zeke??? What happened???"  
  
"I wished to become a Digimon, and it was granted. I need to know what Digimon I'm turning into. Do you have any idea?"  
  
"Um… You could be an alien that had trouble with their…uh…duplicate making machine."  
  
"Oh come on, 'Henry'."  
  
That clinched it. Only Zeke ever called Vince, 'Henry'. As Vince was trying to figure out what was going on, Zeke stretched his wings.  
  
"That was a long flight."  
  
"YOU FLEW?????"  
  
"Isn't that what wings are for?"  
  
"Whoa!! Me next."  
  
"HOLD IT!!!! This isn't anything like you imagine it would be." Zeke said in an angry tone. It was obvious that he didn't try to.  
  
"Uh-oh. The temper's beginning to change."  
  
"What Digimon am I becoming?" Zeke asked impatiently.  
  
"You may not like this, but you're turning into Cyberdramon."  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R. I'M BEGGING YOU, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Close calls.

Sorry if I get anything wrong about Cyberdramon. I never paid much attention to him during the card games, and now he's sick because Ryo was sick when they Bio-merged. I'm using a source of mine, but it isn't always reliable… I also know this story merits more than one review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Close calls.  
  
Zeke's head started to spin. He knew that Cyberdramon wasn't exactly even tempered. He also knew that this could be worse than becoming Myotismon, Devimon, or any of those evil Digimon. Cyberdramon was always in a bad mood, and if provoked…  
  
"ZEKE!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wha… What?"  
  
"While you were lost in thought, your pants tore in the back thanks to your tail."  
  
"What tail?"  
  
Zeke turned his head to look for a tail. It was a little obvious, seeing as it was sticking out the back of his pants, which were getting tight.  
  
"*Gasps* Oh…THAT tail."  
  
"VINCE!!! I'M HOME!!!!!!" A voice shouted from down the hall.  
  
"Oh-no! It's Kevin!! Get behind the chair."  
  
Zeke knew what he meant. Whenever Kevin came home, he checked to see if Zeke was there. Zeke had always hidden behind Vince's big Lazy Boy chair in the corner. Normally, Zeke could stand behind it, but when he got behind it, he had to duck. He realized that he had gotten taller. He didn't wait long, for Kevin walked in to the room. Zeke didn't know that his tail was poking out from under the front of the chair…  
  
"Where's Zeke?" Kevin asked.  
  
"He's…uh…not here."  
  
Kevin walked toward the chair, and stood there, unaware he was standing on Zeke's tail. Zeke, however, knew it, and was trying his hardest not to cry out in pain. Kevin was Vince's older brother, and weighed 203 lbs. That kind of weight on the tail was something Zeke needed to get used to.  
  
"I don't know… I'm sure that I walked in on him…"  
  
"You can say that again." Zeke joked, keeping his voice down.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Zeke should have kept his mouth shut. Kevin started to move around the chair. The second he got off of Zeke's tail, Zeke dashed out of the room, flipping Kevin on his butt without even knowing it.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!"  
  
Kevin liked to give Zeke noogies whenever he came over, which is why he always checked to see if he was there. Zeke wasn't in the mood for noogies, or being seen, so he ran. He was lucky that the sliding glass door to the balcony was open. He jumped off the balcony, and flew off as fast as he could. Kevin had just got up, and ran into the living room.  
  
"He got away."  
  
  
  
Zeke had been flying for a while, and his wings were starting to give out. He stopped at a large home in the richer section of town. He landed on the roof, and rested for a minute. He started to cringe with pain as his skull elongated and rearranged to form Cyberdramon's head. Some of his silvery hair became the visor like part of the head. He also felt his pants tear away as his muscles grew some more. He was afraid to look down, but he did. Fortunately (sort of), he had changed completely into Cyberdramon, so he no longer had to worry about indecent exposure. When the changes finished, he used his claws to feel his body. He felt the hardened armor hide, and the wire like joints of his new body. He moved a bit to better balance his body on the roof.  
  
"Well, maybe it's not all bad…" He said in the voice of Cyberdramon.  
  
He knew the changes were complete. He felt different in another way, but he didn't know what. He froze when one of the attic windows behind him opened. He had been busy looking over his new body to notice the changes. He turned to see a girl with a white dress and golden yellow hair stare at him. He recognized her. It was Lisa.  
  
  
  
That can't be good. R&R. 


	6. A tea party?

How will Cyberdramon/Zeke get out of this?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – A tea party…  
  
Zeke never knew that Lisa was rich. This surprised him. He always figured that her family was a middle class one. That proves that money doesn't always affect a person's personality. Zeke also was afraid that Lisa would scream, and he'd wind up being the world's only mounted Cyberdramon. He was startled when she did something else…  
  
"Hello, would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
Zeke couldn't believe this. She was terrified when he sent Tyler into the lake, but INVITED HIM IN FOR TEA WHEN HE SHOWS UP LOOKING LIKE A ANIMOTRONIC GARGOYLE. She was something else all together. He didn't answer, but instead walked up toward the window to stare at her. He wasn't completely used to walking on two toes, so he tripped, and would have slid down the roof, if Lisa hadn't grabbed his hand to try to keep that from happening. He knew he was too heavy for her, so he dug his toes into the roof a little, and stood up. He didn't expect her to still be hanging on when he did. She was dangling from his hand, so he put her carried her over to the window, and let her climb back in.  
  
"Thank you." She said to Zeke, probably unaware who it was.  
  
Zeke didn't answer her again. He didn't want to give himself away. He started to walk down the roof, when he felt a tug on his tail. He growled in angry and turned around. Lisa had tugged hi tail.  
  
"I'm sorry if it hurt, but don't you want to rest for a little while?"  
  
He felt awful for growling at her. He knew that he had done so of his own free will. He knew that becoming Cyberdramon had altered his personality a bit. He decided to go in after all, if only to make up for growling at her…  
  
  
  
Zeke felt like he was in a castle. Lisa's room looked like it came out of a storybook. When he looked around, he saw life-sized dolls all around the room. He felt out of place here. Lisa led him by the arm, careful to avoid the blade, to a large table. He stared at its size. He also stared at all the life-sized dolls sitting around it. At least, he thought they were all dolls. He nearly jumped when they all got up to look at him.  
  
"What is it?" One asked.  
  
"It's awfully big." Another one noted.  
  
"Is it a girl?" A third wondered.  
  
"He was outside on the roof, sisters." Lisa told them.  
  
"So they're you're sisters," Zeke thought, "That explains it."  
  
All of Lisa's sisters were too young for Zeke's school. They all were at the age for kindergarten. They were all in dresses like Lisa. Zeke was afraid he'd get the 'pretty pants' treatment like Terriermon does on the Digimon show. He also was afraid he'd break a chair if he sat in one. They were a small chairs, so if he didn't break it, he fall out of it.  
  
"She must really care for her sisters," Zeke thought to himself, "Still, this is a little ridiculous. I've never seen such a large 'tea party'."  
  
He was looking around, and noticing all the REAL life-size dolls around the table. There was everything from bunnies to babies to Barbies there. He felt even more out of place. They girls led him to a seat, which was larger then the others. It was a throne for when one of them wanted to be queen, but it was the only one large enough for Zeke. He started to get up from the seat, not willing to accept this kind of hospitality, when he heard footsteps coming toward the room. He quickly flew up to the ceiling, and found a niche in it that kept him in shadow in hide in. The little girls looked up at Zeke, but Lisa told them not to mention him. Tyler entered the room, as did their father. He was a large man, who looked like an avid hunter. He even carried a rifle into the room. Tyler's arm was in a sling, apparently sprained, but not broken.  
  
"Tyler told me that you were talking with the kid that did this to him. Who is he?" Their father demanded.  
  
"I won't tell you. He said he didn't mean to hurt him. He was defending himself."  
  
"TELL ME!!!!"  
  
All the girls looked terrified for their lives.  
  
"His name was…."  
  
Zeke braced himself for what he thought was coming.  
  
"Tony. I haven't met him before, and he was asking if I minded if he sat on the bench with me. Tyler then tried to hit him, and that's when Tyler was hurt. Tony said he was sorry, and that he didn't mean to."  
  
"If Tony shows up again…"  
  
Their father aimed his rifle, and blasted a teacup into bits with one shot.  
  
"That's what I'll do to him."  
  
Tyler and the father walked out of the room. Zeke didn't come down until their footsteps were inaudible. He then came out of hiding, and flew back down to the floor.  
  
"That's what you were afraid of, wasn't it?" Lisa asked Zeke, despite that he showed no sign of higher knowledge.  
  
Zeke decided it would be okay as long as he didn't talk. He nodded in agreement. Lisa looked partly surprised, but continued to talk.  
  
"You should be afraid of him. My father is very mean. He detests any boy that I meet that he doesn't like. He even ignores Tyler doing any wrong when he hurts a friend of mine named Zeke. In fact, Zeke was the one who hurt Tyler, but I didn't want him to be killed."  
  
Zeke knew that Lisa cared about him, but now he had a better idea how much.  
  
"Zeke isn't from a rich family, but he's nice, sweet, and kind. I never told him this, but I think I love him."  
  
Zeke couldn't believe his ears. Lisa LOVED HIM? He had no idea that his feelings about her were mutual. He couldn't bear the thought of listening to her thoughts about him, and then being treated like a guest. He walked over to a window, and opened it. The girls knew what he was doing.  
  
"Where are you going?" One asked him.  
  
He finally decided to speak.  
  
"I can't accept your hospitality."  
  
He then leapt out the window, and flew off.  
  
  
  
R&R please. 


	7. A long night.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 – One LOOOOOONG night.  
  
Zeke could hear Lisa yelling to be heard. She was asking who he was. He couldn't answer her, and he felt guilty again. He flew to Vince's window, but he couldn't come in. His father was talking to him. Zeke heard something about being grounded, and not having visitors. His father left, but Zeke didn't want him in trouble. He tapped on the window. Vince was about to open it, when Zeke looked in.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!! Oh, it's you. Don't do that!!!"  
  
"Sorry. Just thought you'd like to know…"  
  
"…That you've finished changing, right?"  
  
Zeke nodded.  
  
"This might be a little dumb, but I'm heading back home. Bye."  
  
Zeke flew off. Vince closed the window, and slumped in his chair. He could use new Digimon cards right about now…  
  
  
  
The moon was out by the time Zeke saw his home. As Zeke approached his house, he saw that his father's car was still there. That ruled out trying to tell his mother what happened. He went to his window, but he saw that his mother and father were in his room. He heard them arguing.  
  
"Where is HE??????" His father shouted.  
  
"I don't know. Honest."  
  
"You're trying to keep him away from me!!!!!!"  
  
His father grabbed the metal lamp, and was about to use it to bludgeon his mother, when his anger peaked. He no longer cared about his fate; he wanted to protect his mother. He showed a little restraint… sort of.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!!" He shouted as he broke through the window, and wrestled the lamp out of his hands. He didn't notice that his hands actually looked like hands now, or that his wings were gone, leaving a long, red scarf in their place. He only paid attention to his father, keeping him from killing his mother. Norman, his father, tried to strike him, but he was no match for the speed of his son's newfound body. Zeke leapt off a wall, and delivered a powerful kick, sending his father out the hole where the window was, and sending him crashing from the second floor, onto his car. Zeke dusted his hands off; finally noticing that they were human-like, except one was obviously metal. He also had a clear view of his body in his mirror. He knew that he digivolved somehow. Cyberdramon's body wasn't what he saw; instead, it was Justimon's. He let a whistle escape his non-existent lips. He knew about Justimon, for he was one of Vince's favorites.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Zeke had barely remembered why he had broken through the window in the first place. His mother had finally gained the courage to ask him his name.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?????" She asked again.  
  
"I…well…" He had a little trouble trying to explain.  
  
"Zeke??????"  
  
With all the commotion, Zeke didn't realize that as Justimon, his voice was that of his human self, deeper, but still of his human self.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"I'm glad that you're okay."  
  
Sonia hugged her son, who felt as cold as metal.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I wasn't very specific with my wish."  
  
"I have a feeling it wasn't to be healed…"  
  
"I could bear with that. Honestly. Being cured was just a side effect I thought would occur…"  
  
"What did you wish for? I promise not to be mad."  
  
"Um…to become a…Digimon…ma'am." Some of Justimon's personality influenced Zeke. He never called his mother, 'ma'am' before.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know the Digimon's personality would be part of it, ma'am."  
  
"You mean to say that all that's left is your memories?" His mother asked, starting to cry.  
  
"NO!!! What I mean is that my personality is influenced by the Digimon's. I'm still me." He responded, finally dropping the ma'am.  
  
"Wait…. Digimon? You mean what you and Vince talk about?"  
  
"Um… Yeah."  
  
Sonia stared at Zeke for a little while. Although she understood that it was her son's wish, and that he was a Digimon, she still couldn't help but look at him. He looked like a super hero, standing there with that cape-like scarf blowing in the moonlight. The light of the city reflected off of his visor. He stood there, with the light from the hallway reflecting off of his arm. The white and blue of the suit along with the red of the scarf seeming to be like the United States flag. She would be tempted to fall in love with him if she didn't know that it was her son standing in front of her.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Zeke, what is it?"  
  
"Um…hold on a second."  
  
Zeke left the room, to Sonia's surprise. She waited for her son to return, but an odd, bestial creature with four red wings walked in instead. She grabbed the lamp in defense.  
  
"HEY!!!!! HOLD IT!!!!!!! IT'S ME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sonia was stunned that it could talk. She also felt that she knew it…  
  
"ZEKE?????"  
  
"Let me guess… I have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"This is going to be a LOOOOOOOOONG night."  
  
  
  
  
  
It will be for me too, I can tell. 


	8. Explanations.

The next time I try to get rid of Puppetmon, I'm tossing him into a wood chipper.  
  
Puppetmon: It's not that bad that I'm back.  
  
Beelzemon: Speak for yourself.  
  
Puppetmon: I just want to have fun.  
  
Beelzemon: Then try this ride! (Hurls Puppetmon into a wood chipper.)  
  
Puppetmon: AUGH!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: I'm not chancing him messing with the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – Explanations  
  
"Well, you see…. No. It's like this…Um… Vince could explain this better." Zeke tried to explain, but he couldn't find the words.  
  
"You told Vince about this before me. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, but my father was here then, plus I…. um…never-mind."  
  
"Zeke, I have a confession. He's you STEP-father."  
  
"?"  
  
"You're father had the same condition you…did. He died from it, which is why I'm so glad you're cured. That man out there seemed nice enough, and we were married, but when he learned about the condition, he immediately divorced."  
  
"Let me guess… he's trying to get the court's permission to gain permanent custody of me."  
  
Sonia nodded.  
  
"However… He can't if he's convicted of attempted murder…" Zeke figured.  
  
"True, but it would be my word against his."  
  
"Not if Justimon shows up."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The form I took when I saved you from him. Only trouble is that I don't know how I did it."  
  
"Maybe we should see Vince about this, after all, you did say that he was an expert with Digimon…"  
  
"He was grounded."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"He can't have visitors, but…I don't know about advice seekers."  
  
  
  
Zeke shifted a bit during his flight to Vince's. He needed to get used to cargo, especially cargo that doubles as a back-seat driver…  
  
"LOOK OUT FOR THE…"  
  
Zeke had already seen it, and was flying over it.  
  
"You know, I have had practice flying."  
  
"Sorry, Zeke."  
  
Zeke never knew his mother was afraid of heights. That was part of the problem. When they got to the window, Sonia was afraid to let go of Zeke. Zeke ignored this, and knocked on the window. Vince looked out the window.  
  
"WHAT THE… I have got to quit reading those alien comics."  
  
Vince opened the window, and Zeke let his mother go in.  
  
"Uh…. what have I told you about…abducting people, Fido." He said, trying to cover Zeke.  
  
"I know." She told him.  
  
"Besides, I look more like a 'Bowser'. Keep an eye on her for me, my…step-father tried to kill her."  
  
"Whoa! I'm surprised that you didn't give her a heart attack." Vince said.  
  
"Well, that's another thing I need to tell you. I digivolved."  
  
Vince's jaw dropped when he heard this, and Zeke's mother didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"You…. YOU DIGIVOLVED?????? That settles it, ME NEXT!!!"  
  
Zeke put his claw on his face, like he was trying to put his forehead on his palm.  
  
"If you did digivolve, why are you Cyberdramon?"  
  
Zeke stared at Vince.  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
Vince thought for a second.  
  
"You use energy too fast."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just SAVING MY MOTHER!"  
  
"Sorry. You really ought to keep your anger in check, though."  
  
Zeke would have argued further, when he heard a scream. The others didn't hear it, because their hearing was normal.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Zeke flew off toward the scream. He flew as fast as he could to the point of origin. It was Lisa's home.  
  
  
  
R&R. 


	9. Justimon's courage

Chapter 8 – Justimon's courage.  
  
Zeke saw Lisa running from her father inside the mansion. He was carrying his rifle, as if he meant to shoot it. Zeke was certain this was trouble.  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME!!!! ZEKE HURT TYLER, DIDN'T HE???"  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!"  
  
Zeke wanted to save Lisa, but he felt weak, tired, and hungry. He ignored this, and dove in through the window. He once again became Justimon. He stood between Lisa, and her father, Trevor.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to point?" Zeke joked.  
  
Trevor didn't answer, but fired his gun instead. Zeke stumbled backward from the force of the bullet. He was hurt, but the bullet didn't penetrate his android body.  
  
"What on earth?????"  
  
Trevor noticed a glimpse of white to his left. He turned to shoot Lisa, who was running up the stairs. Trevor thought he saw a flash of pink in front of him, but he ignored it… until the front of the rifle fell off. He turned toward Zeke to see that his gray arm had become a sword-like laser.  
  
"Your move."  
  
Trevor was terrified, but he ran from the rifle above the fireplace in the next room. Lisa and her sisters, meanwhile, had a clear vantage point from the top of the stairs. Zeke changed his sword back into an arm while he waited. Trevor entered the room, and aimed at Lisa again. Zeke morphed his arm into a large three-fingered one. He slammed it down hard; causing a tremor that knocked Trevor onto the ground. As Zeke walked over to Trevor, he turned his arm back to normal. He stopped above Trevor, and looked down on him. Trevor quickly pointed the gun at Zeke, and fired. Zeke was hurt more than the last time, and was thrown onto the ground. Before he could get up, Trevor had the gun pointed at his head. He slowly squeezed the trigger.  
  
"JUSTICE KICK!"  
  
Zeke delivered a kick strong enough to send Trevor flying into the next room, and into a wall. Zeke got up, and walked into the room. Trevor was alive, but unconscious. Zeke grabbed a poker from the side of the fireplace, and bent it around Trevor's hands, making it a make shift set of handcuffs. He stumbled back into the room with the stairs, the pain finally taking its toll. He fell down, and the girls ran down the stairs to help him. He glowed in an odd light for a couple seconds, and then the girls saw their earlier visitor lying there on the ground in pain.  
  
"Is he all right?" One asked Lisa.  
  
"I don't know Jessica."  
  
Lisa went over to Zeke and rested her ear on his chest to listen for a heartbeat. With her sisters talking, she couldn't tell if there was one. Zeke saved her the trouble by getting up. He accidentally threw her down, but she wasn't hurt, and she was glad he was all right.  
  
"You saved our sister." Jessica told Zeke.  
  
"You saved us." Another girl said.  
  
Zeke stood up slowly, and tried to get to the window. He stumbled, and the girls went over to him.  
  
"Please don't leave us again." Jessica asked him.  
  
"I…have to." Zeke answered.  
  
"Who will take care of us?" A girl in a pink dress asked him.  
  
"Don't you have a mother?"  
  
"She left when daddy got mean."  
  
"She'll be back. I promise."  
  
Zeke stood up again, and was about to fly off, when he felt a tug on his tail. He remembered the last time he felt a tug, and turned to look without growling. Lisa had once again tugged his tail.  
  
"Could you please take us with you?"  
  
Zeke was a little confused by the question, but he realized that she meant as in flying around the city. He consented, and they flew away from the mansion.  
  
  
  
Zeke was feeling incredible, but he decided to cut the trip short, and he stopped at Vince's, for most of the girls had fallen asleep. Lisa was the sole passenger awake.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked him.  
  
"A friend's."  
  
Zeke knocked on the windows, and Vince opened it. He was confused as to why Zeke brought them here, but he didn't ask. Lisa climbed in, and helped get her sleeping sisters inside. Zeke didn't enter, afraid that he'd get stuck in the window.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Don't even bother, Vince. You don't have to explain." Lisa told him.  
  
"He doesn't?" Zeke asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Zeke didn't expect it. Lisa walked over to the window, and kissed Zeke on his check. For the first time, a Cyberdramon blushed.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Zeke flew off to take Trevor to the police, unaware that he had become Justimon again.  
  
"Good-bye Zeke." He faintly heard Lisa say.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's not over yet. R&R. 


	10. A hungry little Digimon

Time to TRY and wrap up the story. By the way, anyone have an idea as to why I got odd stares at the movie theater. It couldn't have been the movie, because a lot of people were also watching 'Spider-man'. They were staring at my tail…  
  
Chapter 9 –A hungry little Digimon…  
  
Zeke arrived at the mansion again, and went to where he left Trevor. He was still there, and still unconscious. Zeke grabbed hold of his 'handcuffs' and flew toward a police station…  
  
  
  
"WHOA!!!!!!! A REAL SUPER-HERO!!!!!!!!!" A policewoman yelped.  
  
Zeke figured he'd be stared at, but at least it wasn't as bad as if he were Cyberdramon. Zeke walked up to the front desk, dragging Trevor, and asked the officer at the desk where he could turn in Trevor.  
  
"Right here if you have viable charges."  
  
"Let's see…. Child abuse, attempted murder, stalking…maybe, is that enough? I also have people willing to testify against him."  
  
"That's enough. What does he have to say about it?"  
  
Trevor looked up, and noticed he was in a police station.  
  
"Huh? Oh-no."  
  
Trevor looked down again.  
  
"There are a couple of slugs there for evidence, but they may not due…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, most will work, but at least two slugs were aimed at me, and he didn't exactly pierce my armor…"  
  
"As long as the gun or guns that fired them are there, they'll due."  
  
"They're there. Now I trust that I can leave him here."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
The officer notices the poker wrapped around Trevor's hands.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
Zeke grabs an end of the poker, and unwinds it. Trevor tries to run, but Zeke saw it coming, and had a hold of his shirt.  
  
"I'd help with the details, but I'm needed elsewhere. I do happen to know someone that can help you. His daughter might be glad to testify."  
  
Zeke walked out of the station, but was stopped by a couple officers.  
  
"I don't know, this seems awfully suspicious…" The first one said.  
  
"I agree." The second one said.  
  
"I knew this would happen. If you'd excuse me, I have to go, otherwise, I might have to do this the hard way."  
  
When the officers stopped him again, he picked them up, and moved them to the side. He walked out of the station, and started to fly off. The policewoman from before stopped him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Zeke thought for a minute, and then decided to use his Digimon name.  
  
"Justimon."  
  
He flew off, leaving a station buzzing with new activity.  
  
  
  
Vince was trying to explain what he knew about Digimon to Lisa and Sonia while Zeke was busy at the station.  
  
"Well, since he became a Digimon, he might have a couple of personality quirks gained from them. That, and a Digimon's appetite."  
  
"Appetite?" Sonia asked.  
  
"Digimon require a lot of energy, which they normally get from food. There are other ways, like emotionally…" Vince hinted about the kiss and Sonia's near death.  
  
"This is too much," Lisa told Vince, "Zeke is a Digimon. What are Digimon?"  
  
Vince stared at her.  
  
"How could you NOT know? Digimon is short for Digital Monster. They're made of data, but they can exist in the real world. There are different ways for that to be possible. Zeke wished to become a Digimon, so I guess that's one."  
  
"Zeke wished for it?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Zeke didn't like being weak, and he always would be with his condition. However, Digimon can't possibly have that condition, and they rarely get sick. He probably was hoping his condition would be…. um…. 'Overwritten'. Plus virtually all Digimon are stronger than Zeke was. Even Numemon…well, that's stretching it a bit."  
  
"Numemon?"  
  
"All Digimon are pretty much different species…sort of. That's why different Digimon have different names for their different kinds. Numemon is a kind that looks like a living slime pile, and is very weak."  
  
"So Zeke is which one?"  
  
"Cyberdramon, but when he changes into the hero looking one, then he's Justimon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Zeke then came in the window, and fell over in exhaustion. He changed into a form that wasn't Cyberdramon or Justimon. It was a small, purple creature that resembled a dragon and a dinosaur at the same time. There were yellow markings all over its body. Vince recognized it.  
  
"Wow! He must have been pretty beat if he became Monodramon."  
  
"No, just hungry," The now diminutive Zeke said, "Very hungry."  
  
"You're not getting it out of our fridge," Vince told him, "You're my friend, but I'm not getting in trouble if you eat all the food."  
  
"I'll take him to my house for food then, we have plenty." Lisa said.  
  
"You'd better hurry, then, because as soon as the police identify your father, they'll head to your home to collect evidence." Zeke said, barely noticing his new voice.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I carried my mother's van here. She can drive us if you give her directions." Zeke told her.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
  
  
"WOW!!!! For a cute little dragon, he eats a lot." Jessica noted.  
  
Zeke had barely noticed how much he ate. He just knew that by human standards, it was a lot. Zeke did notice his vast curiosity, though. He played with the buttons in the van, turning on the windshield wipers, and the heater before he realized what he was doing. He was really hungry by the time they arrived.  
  
"The pile of food was bigger than he is, and it's gone now," Vince said, "That's just like a Digimon. They eat a lot, and you might not notice until you look in the fridge."  
  
Zeke was full, and he felt contented, but he didn't digivolve. He wanted to get a feel for this form. He heard a car coming, and remembered the police. He turned into Justimon, and ushered Sonia and Vince into the van, which he then carried up into the night sky. He wasn't a moment too soon, for just as they were a good ways away, the police pulled up the massive driveway…  
  
  
  
Zeke stopped at his home, and put the van down. Sonia and Vince walked out, and Zeke flew Vince home. Sonia walked inside, and began to prepare her case for the trial tomorrow…  
  
  
  
Still not done. 


	11. Justimon the hero

I don't know what happened, but I had updated the story, and finished it, but the last chapter didn't show up. I'm doing this again.  
  
Chapter 10 – Justimon the hero  
  
When Zeke got home, he went to his room, and looked out the window. He felt so out of place in the world now.  
  
"I've helped people as Justimon, but I'll be an outcast if I remain him. I wish I could be both, but…"  
  
Zeke looked out the window, and saw a shooting star fly across the sky. He felt energy flow through him. He felt he could control this energy. He tapped into it, and used it. In a glow of light, he changed into his human form. He tapped into it again, and he was once again Justimon.  
  
"I… This is…. Whatever is granting these wishes, thank you."  
  
Zeke turned back into his human form, and was about to tell his mother the news, when he noticed that he was naked. Embarrassed, he put some clothes on, and tested to see if he regained his clothes when he changed. As he turned into Justimon, and back into Zeke, he learned that he regained the clothes he wore when he changed. He then went downstairs and told his mother…  
  
  
  
The trial went very well. Zeke testified that Norman abused him. He then asked to leave the trial. He was allowed, and he left, later returning as Justimon to testify that Norman tried to murder Sonia. After the statement, Justimon informed the judge that he had to return to patrolling the city. He was allowed to leave, and did so. Zeke felt the trial was going well, so he decided to patrol the city like he said he would…  
  
  
  
Zeke was about to head back to hear the verdict, when he saw a police car chasing another car, whose passengers were firing guns at the police. Zeke flew in front of the car, and hoisted it into the air. The four felons fell out of the vehicle, and opened fire on Zeke. Zeke knew his armored body could stand up to bullets, so he tossed the car aside, and tripped two of the crooks. As the other two were running away, the police arrived and cut them off. As the four convicts were being hauled off, the police thanked Zeke.  
  
"Thank you. They had stolen over four-hundred thousand dollars from the bank."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Justimon."  
  
Zeke flew off, heading back toward the courthouse. When he arrived, he reverted to Zeke, and walked back into the court, thankful no one was around. The trial ended with Norman given a long time to spend in jail, and no custody rights over Zeke. As Zeke and his mother walked out of court, journalists swarmed them.  
  
"Is it true that the new hero Justimon showed up to testify?" They all were asking.  
  
"Yes, but you shouldn't be asking us." Sonia told them.  
  
"After all, we're just a normal family…" Zeke finished.  
  
  
  
END.  
  
Yeah, right Zeke. 


	12. Epilogue

Did anyone think there wouldn't be an epilogue?  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Zeke went over to Lisa's after he got away from the reporters. He landed in the garden, with a lot of light reflecting off of his silver visor as he landed. He reverted back to being human, and went to look for Lisa. He found her and her sisters in another part of the garden with a woman that looked a lot like an older Lisa. They were having a tea party, which reminded Zeke of when he was brought inside while he was Cyberdramon. Zeke walked toward the group.  
  
"Lisa, is that the boy you've told me about?" The older woman asked.  
  
"Yes mother, he is." Lisa said as she got up and walked over to Zeke.  
  
"Hi Lisa."  
  
"Hello Zeke."  
  
The two walked off into the house.  
  
"How did the trial go, Zeke?"  
  
"I testified against my step-father's abuse. I went to the bathroom, and it turns out 'Justimon' made a surprise appearance while I was gone, and testified that he tried to murder my mother. Too bad I was away." Zeke joked a bit.  
  
"Zeke…"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They took Tyler to rehabilitation. I don't know when I'll see him again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Zeke, please be careful when you watch over the people in the city."  
  
"I will."  
  
Lisa walked up to Zeke, and gave him a good-bye kiss. He blushed, and bade her good-bye as he turned into Justimon, and flew off to protect those in need.  
  
  
  
The end… 


End file.
